worldofcarsdriveinfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Piston Cup Racing Series
Some things I've noticed in the Cars: Video Game Not sure if it belongs but it's about piston cup races, even if it's in the Cars: Video Game. Has anyone noticed how on the 12th lap if you're coming first, you automatically gain ground as evidenced by the lead time, which means that if you're coming first on the last lap, the other racers fall back. I've noticed it more in story mode but I've noticed it in arcade mode as well. Also I've noticed that at the start of each piston cup race, if you don't catch up to the leaders within a certain amount of time that's it. You're now one of the stragglers. Even if you go at full speed you'll never catch up, and then you'll get overlapped by the racers that are in the lead. It's a true fact. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 23:32, February 29, 2016 (UTC) Racer 00 Remember, when I was in cinema and watched Cars 3, I saw a racer with number 00, that was later changed to next gen racer with same number. Who knows their names? Michail2003 (talk) 14:57, June 25, 2017 (UTC) New Racers Look! I found a photo of new Piston Cup racers! http://pics.imcdb.org/22657/20170509_215838.jpg[[User:Michail2003|Michail2003] (talk) 13:16, July 19, 2017 (UTC)] Storm's number Jackson Storm's number is 2.0, not 20!!! And why you place retired racers as current!!! Michail2003 (talk) 13:21, July 19, 2017 (UTC) You forgot McCoy and Haul InngasFredMiller6 (talk) 10:08, October 9, 2017 (UTC) The page needs to be unlocked to allow editing. Reasons: *Multiple spelling errors( e.x. Maneuver being misspelled as manever, Latter being misspelled as ladder, Career being misspelled as carier, etc.) *Many grammar issues(I'll let the picture speak for itself.) *I'll put in some more pictures of things which need changing. Yeah, I think the page needs to be unlocked. 1950s season.PNG 1954 on race.PNG mcqueen won cup.PNG large stadium.PNG ThePikaPlayer17 (talk) 17:42, August 19, 2018 (UTC) I'm confused Guys. Days ago. I asked Lightening McQueen (A.K.A one of the users of this wiki) to unlock the Piston Cup Racing Series page. And he did It. I also asked him that in which years did he think that the Cars movies take place. And he told me that Cars 2 took place in 2011. But, if the Piston Cup page here says that the competition was renamed Hudson Hornet Piston Cup in 2010. Then why the heck does he say that Cars 2 takes place in 2011, when the Piston Cup was renamed Hudson Hornet Piston Cup in 2010, by the events of Cars 2. I don't know. I'm very confused. I hope Lightneing or another user explains that to me. :I think someone else had actually put that the Piston Cup was renamed "Hudson Hornet Piston Cup" in 2010, not me. And unless a film clearly states what year it takes place in, I prefer to choose that the film takes place in the year it was released, say Cars 2 took place in 2011, the year it was released. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 00:37, July 11, 2019 (UTC)